Bloom Jones
Princess Bloom is a character from W.I.T.C.H. Winx. She is the Princess and heir apparent to the throne of Domino and the keeper of the Dragon Flame. Personality Profile Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. For instance, Bloom just assumed that Diaspro was one of the Trix (likely Icy, and attacked her, leading to both Brandon and Sky's true identities being revealed. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame, while the Dragon Flame made her arguably the second most powerful fairy in universe, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Appearance Bloom is a girl with long red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and cyan eyes. She usually wear clothes with the color, cyan in it. Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkly cyan midriff decorated with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching cyan miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and cyan ankle boots. She also wears cyan cuff wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Charmix Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She also has hot pink eye makeup. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Believix From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. Sophix Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Lovix Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Harmonix Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. Chronolgy Before W.I.T.C.H. Winx Bloom is the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and a little sister to Daphne as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which her older sister, Daphne, passed away to her upon her birth. When she was still a little baby, her Kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen ad abandoned planet. Daphne, unable to fight off the witches, sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Fire, and ended up being killed by the Ancestresses, after which Oritel and Marion believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins with her new best friend Wilma Vandom. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her enemies, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. She also dated the guitarist Andy. When she turned 12 years old, Bloom had to move to Heatherfield because of her mother's new floral shop. Forming W.I.T.C.H. Winx Bloom seemed to know Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Musa, Stella, and Layla. She discovered that Will had moved to Heatherfield, as well. The two best friends went to Hay Lin's grandmother's (Yan Lin) chinese shop. Yan Lin explained Bloom and her friends that they were the guardians of Kandrakar. Bloom noticed that Stella and Layla seemed familiar with this place. Yan Lin explained everything else about what they needed to know. Powers and Abilities Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom is the second most powerful fairy in the magical dimension. This is because her source of power is the Dragon's Flame - the greatest, most ancient magic ever to exist that created all things and that Flora has more experince in magic. However, she has not learned to harness its full power yet. She hails from the planet Domino, which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sister Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and herself left as survivors. After the attack, Domino turned into a dark, freezing place. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Below is a list of things Bloom can do: *Create flaming force fields *Conjure cyan energy bolts *Conjure throwing fireballs *Flight *Glamouring *Teleportation *Telekinesis *Shape-shifting *Transmuting objects *Ignite large wildfires *Control dangerous infernos by thought *Throws blasts of heat energy *Cause objects to become soft and melt Love Life Bloom and Sky are a close couple but they have many ups and downs. This is the only couple where the girl has a known ex-boyfriend, Andy and the boy has a known ex-girlfriend, Diaspro as it is unknown if the other couples have dated before or if their ex's will ever make an appearance. Sky asked Bloom if she would be his princess and asked her if she would marry him in, both of which she accepted. Curiosities Favorite Food: Pizza with extra cheese Favorite Color: Red Favorite Hobby: Reading books about spells Favorite Pet: Kiko Boyfriend: Sky Evans Best Friend: Wilma "Will" Vandom Favorite Movies: Romantic Comedies Loves: Playing with Kiko Hates: Cleaning her room Favorite Music: Pop Favorite Shoes: Comfortable but stylish shoes Favorite Subject: Potionology Trivia *Bloom, in her Harmonix form, has a similarity to Princess Ariel from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" 1989 animation film. *Bloom's name is possibly a reference to the fact that along the series she discovers her powers and starts blooming from a normal human girl into the most powerful Fairy of the Universe, while the other Fairies already knew about their powers and what they would become since they were kids. *Bloom's name could also be seen as a pun as she was a "late bloomer" as a fairy, and her magical potential started to "bloom" when she was 14 years of age. *Like Helia, Bloom is an artist. *Bloom tends to be seen together with Will and Flora more than the other girls. *Bloom tends to get ganged up on a lot by the Trix whenever she is alone. *Bloom is one of the four fairies who did not receive their Enchantix in their own realm, though she earned it by saving her Realm itself. **Musa received her Enchantix at Alfea (though she earned her Enchantix by saving the Princess of her Realm). **Tecna received her Enchantix at Andros. **Stella received her Enchantix at Eraklyon (though she earned her Enchantix by saving her dad. **She has the most associated pets among the Winx, including those from the movie. **Bloom's middle name was Demetria when Vanessa and Mike adopted her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Winx Club Category:W.I.T.C.H. Winx Category:Will Category:Bloom Category:Irma Category:Flora Category:FanonGal Category:Layla/Aisha Category:Taranee Category:Cornelia Category:Musa Category:Hay Lin